


Glass World

by knittingsharks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Big brother Thor having Issues, Confusion, Dealing with other's emotional shit storms, F/F, F/M, Frigga's Bad Parenting kinda, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Injury, M/M, Odin's Bad Parenting, Steve Rogers saves the day and one very confused boy, Teen Loki, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingsharks/pseuds/knittingsharks
Summary: This is the first time they came here alone. It was supposed to be fun. Of course it was, Thor's kind of fun. So Loki had two choices to begin with. Either being scared or bored. Right now, he is terrified. Standing there, in nothing but his swimming trunks, his fear is getting the better of him.---Summertime, and the livin' is easy. Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high. Oh, your daddy's rich and your ma is good-lookin' So hush little baby, Don't you cry.





	1. Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Every single character belongs to Marvel comics. I just came up with the story.  
> I am looking for someone kind and forgiving to try to like me and be my Beta.

“Are you sure, Thor? It's pretty high.”

He is fidgeting on the top of a cliff. Several metres beneath him, his brother is grinning. They used to come here as kids. With either father or Heimdall, his father's best friend. The hidden cave underneath the cliff still bears Loki's and Thor's signatures along with plastic box stuffed under one of the rocks, containing Thor's favourite toy soldier and Loki's painting of the rocky beach.

This is the first time they came here alone. It was supposed to be fun. Of course it was, Thor's kind of fun. So Loki had two choices to begin with. Either being scared, or bored. Right now, he is terrified. Standing there, in nothing but his swimming trunks, his fear is getting the better of him. Thor and his competitive nature have come up with yet another way to destroy Loki's quiet and peaceful day off.

“Are you scared, Loki? Do I need to get up there and push you?” Thor laughs.

“Don't you dare, you oaf! Some of us actually have the mental capacity for self-preservation. I can do it.”

He can't do it, it's too high and he never liked heights. Or water for that matter. He likes deep green forests and backpack full of books. It was Thor's idea to come to the beach right after the last bell releasing them from their classes. Thor swims to the shore and shakes the water out of his hair. His brother, ever the perfect, even when he is shaking in a very doglike manner. He kind of looks like a golden retriever, Loki smirks.

He is taking deep breaths, eyes glued to the water. Sun is nearly blinding as it shuffles closer to the horizon. Clear ocean water is reflecting its rays, painting the surface deep orange. It should be breath-taking because of its beauty and not because it looks like hot lava lake ready to swallow him whole after one wrong step. His toes curls, desperately trying to fight for some control and stability in rocky ground. He exhales, willing his knees to stop shaking as he hears his brother approaching.

“I said, don't you fucking dare, you oaf.”

“Come on, brother. Me, as my father and his father before him...” Thor starts, pride clear in his voice.

“Oh gods, spare me,” Loki's eyes roll on their own accord, face twisting into a practiced grimace.

“...won the nationals, some of us even hold the record.”

Thor won't ever shut up, not about swimming and all the prizes he won. He isn't sure if he takes more pride in his father's achievements or his own.

“Our family is full of natural swimmers. It's in your blood!”

Before Loki has the time to protest, Thor's hands are pushing him off the cliff. His last thought before he hits the water is, that he is gonna make the idiot suffer. Water splashes and slows down his fall. He hits the surface with his limbs sprawled at odd angles, yet he is not stopping. That is until his body collides with the rocky bottom and his leg is giving up on the impact. He can hear his bone cracking, it makes him feel sick before the pain kicks in.

\---

“Loki? Loki, tell me you can hear me!”

Is it his mother? No way, he was with Thor. His mother is kilometres away. She doesn't even know where he disappeared after school.

“Loki, sweetheart, talk to me.”

O-okay, this is definitely his mother's voice. Why does she sound so concerned? He frowns and tries to sit. That's when two strong hands push him back into what feels like a bed. He opens his eyes. His mother sits next to him.

“So white,” he whispers.

“My precious boy, oh how scared we were. You are at the hospital, my little snowflake.” She brushes his hair out of his eyes.

Hospital? What is he doing at the hospital? And why is everything so misty? That's probably the best way to describe it. The room, his mother, even his own body feels as thought made of mist. There is a particular dullness in his right leg. He looks down. A stark white cast is trying to compete with his own pale leg.

“What happened?” he manages after a while, but loses consciousness sooner than he can hear the answer.

\---

Road home is longer than is comfortable. Inside the car, it's stuffy and silent. His father is sulking without uttering a single word since he instructed Thor to buckle up and Loki knows he can expect lectures later. As for his mother and brother, they don't dare to break the fragile peace between them. They are probably still worried. His mother made him lay down and ordered him to get some rest, piling blankets upon him. She expected him to try and sleep even during their ride home. But he is long past feeling tired. He was especially tired a few hours after the surgery, not that he remembers as he was constantly waking up and falling asleep.

He was at the hospital for three days, doctors checking up on him almost every seven seconds. Having a famous father has its perks. After they, and more important his mother, decided that he is more than okay to leave the hospital, they gave him some painkillers that made him giddy and sent him home. He slept through most of his forced vacation making his stay there slightly more bearable. His friends came to visit, even some of Thor's appeared with flowers and wishing well card. His leg was most definitely broken in several places and one piece of bone managed to pierce the skin. Tony was in awe, saying he too wanted a scar and claiming that Loki is the new bad boy of their chess club. He only stopped after Loki offered to give him matching scar with a plastic spoon left in his room after the lunch. Loki sure as hell never wanted any kind of scar, nor a broken bone. He never wanted his holiday to end sooner than it started.

Only he could end up with a broken leg within the first week of the summer break. When his father finally carried him to his and Thor's room after he spent half an hour enduring Frigga's fussing and stuffing food into him, he felt as thought his skin was crawling. There was pain, though dulled with meds, but he could still feel tiny pieces of metal, little screws holding his bone together. He knew it was impossible to actually feel them, but in his head it still was as if they were trying to creep out of his body. He supported them in this notion as long as it meant that they would stop bothering him.

\---

The worst were the persistent itching and humiliation. He was not fit for crutches and as his bedroom was on the first floor with more than thirteen steps in the way, his brother decided to carry him princess style. Even more humiliating than that, was the fact he couldn't use the toilet, or shower for that matter, on his own. He needed help with everything. If he ever felt helpless, and growing up with someone twice your weight along with a competitive heart gave him many opportunities to feel helpless over the years, it was nothing compared to this.

Everyone in the family, meaning mainly mother and Thor, although even Odin was surprisingly nice, was trying to help him. If it wasn't for the broken leg and the fact that he had lost his dignity, he might've started enjoying the food-to-bed service and endless hours playing video games.

He'd already said it. To his friend and family members and to everyone who bothered to ask. Itching and humiliation... were the absolute worst. At least that's what he thought. It took one night of sleep that was not induced by meds to change his mind. Constant nightmares about endless falling, sound of bones breaking and  screaming, both his and Thor's, haunted him. He always woke up sweaty and feverish, gasping for air and crying. Every morning found him exhausted, yet unwilling to close his eyes for fear of nightmares returning. Thor looked just as bad. He even had this guilt-driven look in his face. Guilt in Thor's eyes wasn't the only strange thing about his brother. He'd changed. Loki tried to talk to him about the incident, but it only made Thor more and more distant. What was really weird was his brother's behaviour when it came to Tony.

Tony, according to himself Loki's best buddy, was his constant companion nowadays. He came for videogames, quick game of chess (Loki suspected he let him win too easily, not that Loki ever lost) or for advice when it came to new robotics' project. Even if he would have never admitted it to him or any living creature, Loki liked Tony, a lot. He challenged him intellectually. Loki knew Tony since, well forever. Okay... since Odin decided to move and socialize with snobs such as himself. Loki met Tony on one of this pool parties where rich people with kids tried to play happy little families in front of each other. They played together with the Meteor and worked on mutual projects ever since. They used to hang out with Bruce, brilliant scientist if you asked Loki, before he moved away with his father. Bruce's father was a famous palaeontologist who was more often away than at home and after Bruce's ninth birthday, he started to take him on his roads. Thor's friends were not from this area. They all lived in the suburbs and Thor met them at his swimming practice. They were what Loki liked to call rough. Simply because his mother banned all vulgarisms from her house. Anyway, they weren't that bad, but they always made Loki feel secluded so he stopped hanging with them. They even came to visit Loki in his house, but Thor soon turned it into his bragging session. Apparently he considered himself a lifeguard now. Loki tried his best not to notice how the mirth in his voice never reached his eyes.


	2. Sharp and low

Eight days have passed since the accident. Hours are for the first time in the history of summer passing too slowly for his liking. He is longing to go out. Watching wistfully as the leaves are moving with gentle summer breeze. Happy cries of children are giving him thoughts about setting the neighbourhood on fire.

It's Thursday and Loki is spending it on the couch in the living room. The only occupants of the house are him and Thor. His older brother feels some stupid need to hang around instead of enjoying his freedom with his little gang, so most of the days he keeps him company. Sure, Loki thought that seeing his brother running around the block, chasing girls and picking fights with the boys would make him add some arsenic to oaf's supper, but now he would gladly give all his savings in order to get rid of the stalking idiot. Thor had decided that he had to watch over him in creepiest way possible. He lingers in the doorways. Loki is starting to get used to him appearing right behind him with a cup of tea, for godsake! That is something he never wants to get used to. He wants to get used to having house to himself till Frigga arrives at 5pm. He wants to glare out of the window hating world and all the God's creatures while TV play episode after episode of ANTM. But the truth is, he just loathes Thor's guilty look that is day after day in his face. It's making him pity the idiot.

So this Thursday, not so different from the day before and before that and all the way to previous Thursday, he is still spending the morning sitting on the sofa mindlessly flicking through programs trying to find something that won't kill more of his brain cells than strictly necessary. He is bored, but he tries to think about better things. The fact that he doesn't have to work at Joe's dinner this summer, is a particularly comforting thought. He hates it there. He worked during the school year too, even if only for few hours, but although unpleasant it was manageable. But working the long shift at the dinner five times per week would be pure torture. As if having to put up with jerks at school during classes wasn't enough, major part of his work is having to smile and take orders from individuals who think that he perhaps enjoys all the lewd comments thrown his way. Yeah, this is Loki's vision of hell.

Tony used to make fun of him for that particular reason. He even showed up at the dinner two or three times and acted as Loki's boyfriend just to see how many boys would try and steal Loki from him. Tony never seemed to understand that he is fairly pushing Loki past his breaking point and Loki feared to imagine what would happen after. He kinda needed the job for several reasons. First was Odin. Even though they are pretty much safe when it comes to financial questions, Odin firmly believed that his sons must learn the hard work as he did when he was a teenager. (For some reason mental image of Odin as a teenager haunts Loki to present day.) Okay, being a waiter at a dinner ain't that difficult but it isn't the easiest job ever either. But hey, he was working and that was the point. Second reason was the fact that despite being rich, Odin was a scrooge. He never gave Loki more than fifteen bucks as pocket money and Loki wasn't always able to buy all the books he wanted from that. Plus the occasional clothes that he liked. He sighs and turns off the TV. Reaching for the phone he tries to sit more comfortably and dials Tony's number.

Phone rings twice and then, "Lokes, I feared you were dead. Just what are you doing up this early in the morning? “

“Don't call me Lokes. And I feel that I filled my sleep quota for the next ten years, Tony.”

“Sure, Lokes,” Tony laughs.

“Antooony...” Loki decides to return the blow: “Don't make me kick you with my bad leg. I can sure as hell do some serious damage to your ass. If not to your ego.”

“Would like to see you try, oh crippled one. Can't even kick my ass at freaking MK. Can I come over?” There is loud smashing noise and swearing ” Sorry, Dum-E is...well, living up to his reputation, I guess. So can I come over? I will bring beer. We will mix it up with those sweet prescription painkillers you have.”

Loki laughs. Were it not for him, Tony would end up going to rehab sooner than he would say beer. Great thing is that Tony is already twenty-one and he takes Loki everywhere with him. He could remember the nights spent in clubs and then sneaking back to his room smelling like cheap drinks and sweat. Well thanks to Tony, Loki's sixteenth birthday was rather unforgettable even if he doesn't actually remember many details from that night.

“Sure. And I will call some strippers. Are you insane, Stark? My parents are coming home at five p.m.”

“Wait. So now you have the house all to yourself? Nobody's home?”

“Apparently I am home. And Thor is too, but hopefully he will be leaving soon. Still no funny thoughts, Tony.”

He's heard a cough and turned to find Thor standing in the doorway with his arms crossed at his chest and a deep frown on his face.

“I'm coming, sweetheart, wait for me!!!”

Unfortunately he said or rather screamed it too loudly. Loki nearly lost his hearing, but the look in Thor's eyes is far more concerning. Loki hangs up and turns the TV back on with uneasy feeling settling down in his stomach.

“What was that about?”

“So you heard him. Well, he is just joking, Thor. Don't worry. No alcohol and most definitely no strippers.” He turns his attention away from his brother.

“That's not what I'm talking about.” Thor's voice is strained.

“No? Then what's your prob-”

“He comes here too often.”

“What? Thor, he is my friend!” Loki has no idea what this is all about.

Thor has been acting weird since the accident, always complaining. He thought that Tony was just another thing that Thor disliked about Loki's life, but Loki's options are very limited when it comes to friends, always has been, and he likes Tony more than anyone. He likes spending time with him, so it is only natural, that he would seek his company. These days more than ever.

“He is three years older than you are, Loki. He is irresponsible and a bad influence. Even if parents tolerate him, I won't.”

What the actual fuck? Thor raised his voice at him? Just what is bugging him? He looked at Thor who appeared both angry and tired. Loki felt bad for the tired part, but hey, the nights weren't easy for him either.

“So there is an age limit for friends now, Thor? If I recall Volstagg is nearly ten years older than you. And if you want to talk about influence, just how many girls has Fandral fucked this week? Or how many boys has Sif sent to hospital during her martial arts practice? Do their parents already want her expelled for beating up their sons? How are her anger management seminars going?”

Okay, he may have exaggerated the last part. Sif wasn't that dangerous, but she surely was behaving more like an old wrestler than a lady.

“It's not the same! And I am not spending as much time with them as you seem to be spending with Stark.”

That's done it for Loki. Just who the hell does Thor think he is... Dictating who he can and can't see.

“You may not have noticed, with your skull so thick, but thanks to a certain someone, I have my leg broken in several places and I have to spend time locked like a prisoner in my house with brother, who is annoying the shit out of me!”

Last part seemed a little too loud even to Loki, a little too hysterical too. Thor just stormed out of the room. That was his reaction whenever Loki started to beat some sense into him. Loki was so angry, that for a moment he forgot about his leg, trying to storm into his room. He screamed as his leg made contact with the floor, trying to carry his weight. It made tears run down his cheeks. Collapsing back on sofa, he started to swear.

“Freaking hate you,” he whispers to no one in particular.

Tony has found him like that. Silently sulking on the sofa, too pissed off to even notice that there is a cooking program playing.

“Arguing with Thor again?” Tony asks as he is sitting down next to him, pulling Loki's good leg onto his lap.

“I wish I knew what his problem is. I... we used to argue even before, but now he just seems to be annoyed with pretty much everything I do. It used to be me who picked our fights and now he... Just wish he would leave me alone, but now he is probably out with his friends complaining about having to take care of his stupid crippled little brother.”

Tony shakes his head. Smiles one of those brilliant smiles and starts drawing soothing circles with his fingertips on sensitive skin of his ankles.

“Jeez, Lokes. He is feeling guilty and it's slowly eating him from the inside. He probably can't even look at you without feeling miserable. That's why he's picking fights with you. Just wait a few hours, he will cool down, turning back to being an overly caring big bro you know.”

“You are probably right. I just...he surely knows I don't really blame him for anything. As soon as this damn thing,” he points at his cast, “comes off, everything will be back to normal.”

“Sure, Lokes.”

“He doesn't like you. Said something about me spending too much time with you,” he mumbles as he sinks deeper into cushions.

“Nothing new. Not many people like me, Lokes. You are just special and I love you endlessly for putting up with my shit. I think he is jealous,” he adds after a while.

“What? Why should he be jealous? He is Thor. He has many friends. Sure as hell won't be wanting to hang out with me.” Loki blushes at the look in the Tony's eyes.

“Lokes?”

“Yeah?” he turns to face Tony completely as he hears seriousness creeping into his voice. “I think he sees what you can't and he is just protective of his younger brother.”

Loki frowns. Thor is protective, but this is not his usual I-am-an-awesome-brother-as-I-am-awesome-at -everything or touch-my-brother-and-die behaviour. This is... well who the hell knows what's going on in that useless thing Thor calls his head.

“Just what can't I see?” he starts to cross his hands but the motion goes unfinished as there are lips on his and he completely freezes.

Tony's lips are nice. Soft and warm. His beard scratches Loki's jaw. But it's nice. A lot nicer than Loki thought his first sober kiss would be. Or is he sober? Can he blame meds for not responding? Is shaking an acceptable response to a kiss? Tony leaves no space for awkwardness and kisses him with practiced moves, slightly angling Loki's head with two of his fingers on his chin. Just as Tony tries to lick into Loki's mouth, Loki pulls away afraid he is too late to stop the friendship line from disappearing completely.

 “What are we doing?” Loki all but whispers, his eyes are wide, body trembling.

“Something I wanted to do for a long time, Loki, “ he smiles.

“How long?”

“Since that night you first handed me my own ass during a game of 3D chess.”

“That's like four..” Loki's breath doesn't seem to make it out of his throat. No syllables form in his mouth.

“Yeah.” Tony leans in, hands cradling Loki's head gently, “Yeah."

He tries to kiss him again, but Loki's quick murmured no stops him. He rests his forehead on Tony's shoulder. He tries to say something after Tony stands up and walks to the door. Then... he is too afraid of making it worse. Still words threaten to choke him. Tony is always the one he runs to when he needs someone to listen. The door shuts leaving him in what he thought would be perfect quiet place. Yet he has hard time trying to deal with heavy silence and unsaid sentences hanging in the tense air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for my mistakes. I decided to upload this now because...well who the hell knows. Story is already finished but I never post stuff before I change it at least 4 times. So...yeah...ehm. Hope you like


	3. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short one. Sorry for waiting so long for this chapter. I would say I didn't have time, but that would be only half truth.

Loki is still trying to recognise the emotions stirring in the echo of Tony's presence when he hears Thor's car pulls into the driveway. There's a loud bang in the hallway. Fresh air floats into the room before Thor enters. He advances further into the room. The tension seems to leave him when he realises that Loki is here alone.

“He left?” he asks, voice soft.

Loki can do this. Pretend that their argument has never happened. The apology is clear in Thor's voice when he speaks and that's enough. It's true that they argue a lot, but they can never keep it up for more than a couple of hours. When Loki pushes Thor away with his too sharp words, he spends the minutes of their separation thinking about his brother. It used to drive him mad. This incapability to stay angry at Thor. Only knowing that he shared this with his brother made it bearable. No matter how big was the trouble Loki ran into, Thor was there. Maybe because Thor is always the one to cause these situations. But on the rare occasions when Loki manages to screw something all by himself, Thor is there to help him get away with it.

His brother was there when Loki tried cycling for the first time and destroyed his new bike. He was there when set fire to the garage during his experiment and he helped him clean up so their parents won't find out. He was there when Loki came home drunk for the first time and he held his hair as Loki puked his brains out, washed his clothes and brought him some aspirin and cold water. Every time, Thor was infuriated and on occasion or two even disappointed. His rage lasted about ten minutes tops, then he softened. Loki knew that if they counted the situations like these, they were even. They help each other, yes, they lead their little wars, but they always have each other's back. That's the most important part of their relationship. Loki would die for his brother, actually, one time he nearly did.

“Yeah, he left hours ago.” Loki turns to face his brother. “Can you help me to our room? I would've gone myself, but well... “

“Sure, c'mon.”

Thor's big hands wrap around his waist, supporting his weight as he helps him up the stairs. The leg is protesting all the way until he settles on the bed. His brother sits next to him, hands in his lap.

“Are you...”

“Please, Thor. It's okay. I know. But it's fine.”

Thor nods and they drift into silence again. It's not so bad. Just sitting next to each other. Silence is comforting. Shadows shift along the walls, sounds somewhat dulled. Thor's breathing is even and has calming effect on Loki. He feels himself drifting to sleep, yet he fights it. Lately, Thor has been so far away and Loki enjoys having him close.

His head finds its way onto Thor's shoulder. “Missed you.”

He feels him laugh, breath released just a bit too fast. “Missed you too, Loki. I was afraid I've lost you. For good this time.”

Loki gets it. He knows why Thor is doing it. He finds his brother's hand and let's his fingers capture it for the moment. It feels right. For the first time in months, hell, in years, sitting next to Thor feels good.

“I... never said it, but I thank you for saving my life back there, Thor. Without you... I.”

“Without my help, you...”

“Shut up. I am grateful. Don't ruin it.”

He looks up and smiles. Thor's eyes shine so brightly with last rays that make it through their window. His hair catches the red light pouring into the room so they seem to be alive with little flames. Thor is so alive and yet he looks to be stuck in time. With stillness. Sometimes Loki thinks about him and Thor being hopelessly young and he knows that these are moments of his youth he will carry into his adulthood. It makes him strangely nostalgic. Already mourning his childhood while he still carries bits of it with himself. His mother used to say he is an old soul caged in a boy’s body. Guess she was right. Because right now Loki feels thousands of years old. He feels like a god, looking back, years seemingly passing too fast and yet he catches every detail. He wonders if Thor can see it in his eyes. If he understands it, as Loki so desperately wants him to.

He feels the change. The break in the air, space and time. Feels it in the resolution with which Thor exhales.

“I nearly lost you. And Loki don't...let me finish this because I don't think I can bring myself to find courage again.”

Thor clasps Loki's hand and leans in closer. “I want to tell you what I saw. When you fell and how water turned red. How you weren't breathing under my hands. Gods, Loki, I want to tell you how I won’t ever forget and how this images hunt my dreams in excruciating detail, but looking into your eyes, I can't. I think I lost you in a way. And it breaks my heart. I don't know how can I say these things. You were always better at this stuff. But I nearly lost my chance at telling you that I love you.”

“I love you too, Thor.” the reply is somewhat automatic, but then, he still means it with every fibre of his body.

“No, I mean.. God, Loki, I love you and if you don't stop me I will kiss you.”

Loki would lie. Would probably commit crimes bigger and nastier in order to get what he wants. Hell, he did things he is really not proud of. But there's a line, always has been and always will be. For the first time he thinks about hitting his brother. Thor has been annoying, cruel and so many more things when it came to Loki before. But this feeling, this incredible confusion and anger that slaps him in the face at Thor's words, it can't compere to anything he felt before. He waits. Perhaps he misunderstood. Perhaps the look in Thor's eyes ain't lust and longing desire. That's right. It must to be something else. It has to be.

“Thor. I... You must be confused. It's...I missed you too. And I get it, really, the guilt and worry and I know it wasn't easy on you, but you are my brother and I–”

“Loki, no! You see it's not like that.” His eyes reflect something dangerously close to happiness and satisfaction. “It's okay. What I feel, mother told me we can! I can! I went to her. She knows how I feel about you. I am not twisted or perverted! It's okay, we are not really...”

Thor's voice dies. It leaves Loki's ears ringing and his head spinning. He can't even think about it. He needs Thor to leave. His presence turned from comforting to threatening. His breath, which mere minutes ago was lulling him to sleep, is now so loud, interrupting his heartbeat. Loki shakes violently. He slaps away Thor's hand and jumps to his feet gritting his teeth through pain, but willing himself to endure it.

“What are you...” Loki starts but Thor jumps to his feet as if burned and runs out of the room.

Loki wants to follow, but his leg screams at him so he slumps back on bed. There he waits, emotions unfurling. Waits for someone to remember him. To bring him back to Earth.

It feels like falling, Thor's confession. Deep inside he understands. But he doesn’t wants to. He truly is falling and a confirmation of his darkest fears would be worse than crashing down. Because he fears that this time it won't be just a bone he breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it even with my astounding (ehm...sarcasm) English. I hope there ain't many mistakes with English not being my mother language and all. So yeah...beta desperately needed.


End file.
